Wedded Bliss
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Wedded bliss can sometimes be so annoying.


**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jeff/Dixie**

**Summary: What wedded bliss means to Jeff and Dixie**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, the story is my property and I do not give permission for it to be used or copied by anyone.**

* * *

'Jeffrey.'

Yes princess?'

'Don't you princess me, you left the cap off the toothpaste again. How many times have I told you to put it back on when you are finished?'

'I don't know.'

'I'll tell you, seven times, hasn't it sunk in by now?'

'At least I don't squeeze from the middle.'

'Excuse me?'

'You squeeze from the middle, it's annoying. Can't you squeeze from the end of the tube like everyone else?'

'This is about you leaving the cap off, it's unhygienic.'

'Unhygienic is it?'

'Yes.'

'So are your hairs in the bath, you leave them in the plughole when you wash your hair.'

'I do not.'

'Liar, who else has blonde hair in this house?'

'Little Abs.'

'Nice try Dixie, I know that it is you.' Dixie folded her arms and scowled at Jeff. 'I wouldn't do that too often, your face might stick like that.'

'You would know.' Jeff folded his arms, he decided that he would not back down.

Dixie looked at Jeff, the look that she gave him would have made any other man back down but Jeff was stubborn and refused to give in. Dixie sighed and went to make herself a coffee, Jeff would put the cap back on the toothpaste eventually. Dixie opened the fridge and went to get the milk, she sighed again in frustration. 'Jeffrey, you have opened a new bottle of milk again when there is still some left in the old bottle.' Jeff came into the kitchen and looked at the bottle that Dixie held in her hands.

'There wasn't enough left in the bottle for my coffee.'

'So? Use up the milk in the old bottle before you open the new one.'

'You are not the boss of me.'

'Oh, I am too and you know it.'

'You drink from the carton.'

'What?'

'The milk, you drink it from the carton, get a glass.'

'Maybe I don't feel like it.'

'I don't feel like using up the old bottle then.'

'Stubborn ass.'

'You should know all about that Dixie, you are the most stubborn woman that I have met.'

'Rubbish.'

'Nope, truth.'

'How would you know, you haven't exactly got women throwing themselves at you.'

'Neither have you.'

'I'm just picky.'

'More like you haven't got it any more.'

'You can talk old man.'

'Bossy cow.'

'Baldy.'

'Witch.'

'Porky.' Dixie poked Jeff in the stomach.

'I am not.'

'Ha! I win.'

'You do not.'

'Do too, you didn't have a comeback.'

'I'm just saving it for another time.'

'I know full well you can't think of something Jeffrey.' Dixie smiled as Jeff glared at her and folded his arms again. Dixie knew full well that Jeff hated losing at anything.

Jeff was still glaring at Dixie a few minutes later. 'Aww, my poor husband is sulking because he got beaten by me. Poor Jeff, give me a hug.'

'No.'

'Jeffrey, give me a hug.'

'I don't want a hug.' Dixie put her arms around Jeff from behind and hugged him.

'Get off me woman.'

'No, I like hugging you, you're cuddly.'

'I thought I was porky.'

'You're that too.'

'You can talk Dixie.'

'I'm not as big as you.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.'

'You are too, it is the chocolate, you should leave it alone.'

'Leave the chocolate out of this.'

'What will you do if I don't?'

'I won't let you have any.'

'You evil woman.'

'I've only just started Jeffrey.' Jeff started laughing and Dixie joined in.

'What must we look like Dix.'

'Who cares? I quite enjoyed that.'

'Me too.' Dixie let Jeff go and stood up, Jeff pulled her into his arms. 'Where are you going?'

'Nowhere apparently.'

'You offered me a hug and I'm collecting it.'

'I thought you didn't want a hug.'

'I lied.'

'Naughty Jeffrey.'

'Only sometimes.'

'You might drive me mad at times Jeff but you do make me laugh.'

'Am I forgiven?'

'Go and put the cap on the toothpaste and sort out the milk and I'll think about it.'

'But Dix...'

'No, Jeff, do it now.'

'Slave driver.'

'You love me really.'

'Hey Dixie.'

'Yes Jeff.'

'Mad cow.'

'You're not distracting me, I'm not going to forget about the toothpaste and the milk.'

'How do you see through my schemes?'

'Quite easily, you're very predictable.'

'One day I'll surprise you.

'Looking forward to it.' Dixie looked pointedly at the fridge and Jeff put the last of the milk in the new bottle. 'Now go and do the toothpaste.' Dixie pointed at the stairs.

'I do know the way.'

'Are you sure?'

'Cheeky woman.' Dixie laughed and put the kettle on.

Jeff put the cap back on the toothpaste and sorted out the tube so that all of the toothpaste was at the bottom. Living with Dixie was anything but conventional but it could certainly be entertaining. They annoyed each other but when it came down to it they cared for each other too. Jeff went back into the kitchen and took the coffee that Dixie held out. 'Thanks Dixie.'

'You're welcome mate.' Jeff joined Dixie at the table and they sipped their coffee quietly.

'Am I forgiven?'

'Did you put the cap back on?'

'Yes.'

'Then you're forgiven.'

'Dixie?'

'Yes Jeff.'

'Bossy cow.'

'Stubborn ass.' Jeff and Dixie laughed and carried on drinking their coffee, wedded bliss might not always be perfect but right now it was pretty close.


End file.
